Conflict still ensues
by kahbou
Summary: What's going on ath the end of DMC? Not too much but i am going to fill in more when you review! :D
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the edge of the row boat. "He didn't see it" was all that went through her head. Elizabeth glanced at will. He was talking to Gibbs about something. He was probably planning what to do next. Will was always planning, always trying to figure out what to do next. He caught her gaze, and she quickly looked back at her nails. They had gotten awfully battered over the past few weeks. First, they had been scratching at the wall in her jail cell, then maintaining a small ship where she fashioned a ghost rig, s sword fights in Tortuga and Isla Cruses, finally, battling the Kraken on the Pearl.

The whole row boat was hushed except of the whispers from will and Gibbs. Pintel and Ragetti weren't even arguing. The escape group came up to the island. "What are we doing here?" Elizabeth asked the group. Will looked at the ground.

"We're going to see Tia Dalma." Said Gibbs.

"Who's that?" asked Elizabeth. She had heard Jack mutter that name when explaining the origin of his jar of dirt.

"A mystic. She lives in a swamp as not to be bothered greatly. She knows everythin'. Communicates with the Spirits she does."

"Why are we going to see her?"

"Where else is there to go?" spoke Will. It was the second thing he'd said to her since Elizabeth had left Jack stranded on the ship. Of course he didn't know that she had chained Jack to the ship. He had no idea why she kissed Jack.

They soon entered a narrow river passage surrounded by twisted trees. Soon, Natives surrounded the banks with candles. They were showing respect for Captain Jack Sparrow.

(You know what happens. I'll pick up from where the movie left off now.)

Will placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and stepped slightly in front of Elizabeth. "Barbosa!"

"Aye. Familiar faces."

"But, how did you….didn't Jack….aren't you dead?" Elizabeth muttered.

"No more dead then ever before. I have this 'ere monkey to thank fer that. Grabbed a piece o' the cursed gold fer me he did." Pintel and Ragetti were slowly moving behind a column. "Do I see two member of my crew?" said Barbosa.

"yessir" cried Pintel.

Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand. The rest of the group was watching the former captain and his crew. "We need to talk" he said, and pulled Elizabeth into another room.

This was my first fan fic. ever. Did you like it? I know it's short, but there will be more if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks to everybody who reviewed! I also appreciate suggestions to make my story marvelous! Enjoy!

Oh great! Just what she needed! Will was going to flip out! Well, she couldn't blame him. He thought she had cheated on him. "Will."

"What happened on that ship Miss. Swan?" Oh great. He was calling her Miss. Swan again. He only did that, well, she hadn't heard it in a while; but Will was furious. "After all I've done for you, you are untrue to me."

"Will. I kissed Jack. I did, and I admit it, but it's not like you think at all. My heart still belongs to you."

"Oh really? Let me tell you what happened back there on the Pearl. You thought that Jack was in love with you, and you proved that you loved him back. So you kissed him. He stayed behind because of you. You selfish girl! Only concerned about yourself!" Oh dear, why did he flip out like that? Will loved Elizabeth, and now she was a blink from tears. He leaned back against the wall.

"How could you even think that?"

"What am I to expect you were doing when I was aboard the Flying Dutchman? The thought of you on a ship with pirates sickens me"

"No Will, It's really not like that. And don't look down upon pirates. You are one yourself!"

Will wasn't expecting that. He made not comment to that remark.

"I…I…I chained him to the ship. I was never I love with captain Sparrow." Well, maybe that compass did point to him a couple times, but she was struck with cabin fever. "I was trying to save us all! I was trying to save you. Will, I love you." Cried Elizabeth.

He looked down at her eyes. "I didn't mean to come out like that." Said Will after many minutes of observing Elizabeth, who still had small tears streaming down her face. "Forgive me." When Elizabeth looked back at will, the look of an apology accepted was viewed in his eyes. He stroked her face, and kissed her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, they got to planning.

"Well, do ye have a ship?" asked Barbossa.

"No"

"Well, it seems ta me that yall be needin a ship." said Tia with a look in her eye. She took place at her table and picked the crab claws out of a silk bag. Some chant was muttered in an odd language. The ground shook. "I think there be a boat crashed alang de land. It should be wort'y ta sael ta de end of de eart. Go and bring back our freend Captain Jack." Pintel and Ragetti were already in the boats.

"C'mon. There's no time to be wasted now." Yelled Pintel. Will helped Elizabeth into the boat. Barbossa sat next to Will in the front of the boat.

"Well, it seems ye got yer wish. The lass went free I see."

"No thanks to you." Stated Elizabeth.

"Ahaha. Well neither of ya helped me either. I seem ta be cursed still again."

"Whose blood do you need this time?"

"That's the problem. I don't really know."

"Why are you helping us anyway?"

"Jack owes me a ship now doesn't he?"

When they made it to shore, the whole group seemed shocked. The Black Pearl lay unharmed against the beach.

A/N: thanks again to my reviewers. Oh, and this fanfic. Is dedicated to my friend Emmie. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to the few of you who reviewed. Remeber, I love suggestions to fuel my thought 

"Whoa!"

"What the?"

"Holy!"

"I'll be darned!"

Everyone was in disbelief. Was it really the Pearl? No Way! It couldn't be! They had witnessed it sink to the depths themselves! But alas, the ship stood before them; new as ever. While the majority of the party stood staring in disbelief, Barbossa approached the ship.

"We meet again." Said Barbossa. Jack (the monkey) scurried on board and started screeching.

"Gods beard! She's really back!" yelled Gibbs in disbelief. Will was the second aboard the ship, followed by Elizabeth, followed by Gibbs, then Marty, then Cotton, then Pintel, then Ragetti. They all searched the ship; felt every smooth crevice of the polished wood. It was hard to imagine it was the same ship, but it was. After about a half an hour, everyone satisfied with the means of transportation, the crew assembled on the front deck.

However, there was not a happy face to be seen. The Pearl was back, but its true captain was nowhere to be found. "Well then, what's our heading?" asked Elizabeth. She felt so terrible in the silence. The memory of what she had done to Jack, on this very deck, was far too painful to contemplate.

"Yes, how exactly does one get to the ends of the world?" asked Gibbs.

"We sail south Of course! 'Till we run off the map!" said Barbossa. "Now pull yourselves together! Step to! Raise the sail! Get this Ship on the move mates! You girl, take the helm. Master Turner, the crows nest for you. Gibbs, we need to talk. The rest of you, make sail! GET MOVING!"

Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other. They wouldn't be able to talk if Will was on the look out. Before climbing the rope, Will approached Elizabeth. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." And with that he kissed her on the cheek, and ascended to the crows nest.

Elizabeth smiled, as she turned the massive wheel. Pintel and Ragetti were doing a rather pathetic job at raising anchor, and the rest of the crew ran around like crazy trying to untie all sails. Then Elizabeth realized how pathetic it all was. They were I n serious need of a larger crew. They would have to stop in Tortuga. But didn't Barbossa say south? It wasn't a very smart thing for him to do, leave her in charge of where they went. She had all of the power. Why was she at the helm? Oh well she was headed for Tortuga. "Captain," said Elizabeth. It felt odd calling Barbossa captain, she still didn't trust him. "Aren't we going to pick up a crew?"

"We have not any time to wait Miss. Or is it Mrs.?"

"It's still Miss." muttered Elizabeth. Oh great. That brought back all the memories of the wedding. Oh how terrible it was. Had she actually been arrested? Shoot! She and will were wanted people!

"Arghharhar." Chuckled Barbossa. How dare he laugh at her! This wasn't going to work out very well.

The ship lurched forward. Pintel and Ragetti had finally managed to get the anchor up. They sailed forward, the setting sun fading on their right.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She stood there for who knows how long. She wasn't liking this position. Her legs felt weak from standing for so long. The sun had set hours ago, and Will was still high above her head. She had to talk to someone. Gibbs walked out of the Captain's cabin. Finally!

"Hello Mr. Gibbs. How did it go in there." Inquired Elizabeth.

"Well our captain, can sure carry on. You doin' alright?"

"I'm wanted by the government!!! I've been standing here for ages, and I am sailing to the end of the world with a lot of pirates!!!!!!!!!! I am absolutely fine!" She was going to add in that she was a murderer and her beloved seemed miles overhead, but she didn't feel like telling Gibbs about that. He seemed shocked by her tone.

"I'll take the night post for ye."

"Thank you." She said in an exhausted tone, and with that walked to the main mast, where she know Will was watching high above. She put her head against the wood and started to doze off. Before she was completely taken by sleep, she felt a light dust fall on her face. What was that? She look up, and saw in the moonlight, a glint of metal. Will was digging his knife into the rail of the crows nest over and over again. Just like he had done to the table in Tia Dalma's shack. He was awake though. She slowly climbed the rope net up to Will.

"Hello." Said Elizabeth. Will looked shocked to see her up there.

"Hello," he said "come up then." And he reached his hand to her to hold. Elizabeth finally made it into the cramped space. "How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, Will." then she paused. She didn't need to tell him that she felt dreadful. "Thinking about your father?"

A sober look came onto Will face. "Actually, no. I was thinking about you." Aw, he was so sweet! They sat there for a long time, close together. Soon Elizabeth's stomach grumbled. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I haven't the faintest clue." She said, "I guess I better go eat something then."

"Yes."

"Good night William Turner."

"Good night Elizabeth Turner."

A/N: So, what do you think? I made this chapter a lot longer. I really hope you guys like it. Oh, and I really need your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is this fanfic. Turning to romantically soppy? I think it might be. I seriously need you to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Come on people!!!!!!!! I really need reviews to keep my creativity going!

Will opened his eyes. He had been dreaming of Elizabeth that night. He looked around searching for her by his side, but she wasn't there. The crows nest was empty. No, wait. He wasn't in the crows nest. Will was lying on a beach.

"Ta blazes with ya!" called a voice, and Will felt a wince of pain on his leg. Barbossa had kicked it hard. "Ye were supposed ta be keepin' watch!!!!!!!!!" Will looked around. Terrible debris littered the beach. Pieces of the pearl were scattered everywhere. 'Elizabeth!' thought Will.

"Where is the rest of the crew?"

"I don't know, they were all asleep when we entered the storm, we didn't last long I'll tell ya that; thanks ta you, you useless whelp. I found a few and sent them looking for any supplies."

Will sprung up. He saw a small group of people across the beach. "OUCH!" cried will as he ran toward the others. Barbossa had a mean kick! "Elizabeth" yelled Will. Someone turned their head, and started running toward him. It looked like they had to wrench away from the crowd.

"Oh Will, thank God you're alright!" Elizabeth said while enclosing him in a tight embrace.

"Where are the others?" asked Will.

"Um, well Gibbs is over there with Pintel and Ragetti…. And… well…" Will looked around. Elizabeth had mentioned only three others, but there were clearly over a dozen men.

"Mr. Turner? Well, it hasn't been too long." The familiar voice of Cutler Beckett emerged from the mob. Then Beckett shouted an order, and men began charging at the couple. Elizabeth slipped a pistol into Will's hand.

"I have a feeling you are going to need this" she said, pulling one out for herself. Then she took off. Will followed her. He searched for Barbossa, to warn him, but the captain was nowhere to be found. "Hurry, the town isn't that far away!"

"What? Where are we?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, but Barbossa said something about a town down th AAHH!" the sound of a gun shot cut Elizabeth short. Will turned around and took a shot with his pistol. He sped faster and faster. Elizabeth followed suit and took a shot. She saw Will getting farther and farther away. Beckett's men were getting closer and closer. Will started to turn back for her. "Keep running!!" she shouted. Beckett's men were on her now. She gave it her last burst of energy. Will was turning back. No, will couldn't risk his self again for her. "Keep running Will!" A man pulled at her shirt. She couldn't run any longer. She collapsed, and felt the wretched sensation of cold metal being chained to her wrists.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I REALY need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All of this non-reviewness is depressing me. Although thank you to the 2 of you who did review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the POTC characters. Who does own the characters? Gore directs, Jerry produces, the writers (forgot their names) write, but who really owns the characters? Oh well, all I know is it aint me.

_CLANG. _ Elizabeth awoke to the loud sound of a cell door. She looked around. The vile men were still asleep. It couldn't have been them rattling at the bars again. So were had the sound come from. She heard footsteps grow louder and louder. A guard stuck a key into a lock on Elizabeth's cell door.

"So Miss. Swan, we meet again." Said Beckett.

"What do you want from me?" asked Elizabeth.

"Do you not remember our last meeting Miss. Swan?" She didn't reply, she just stared into Beckett's eyes. Those menacing, evil eyes. "No? Actually, it isn't our encounter which brings you here. You failed to bring me that compass you see. You don't need to worry about that however, you're actually going to be freed of charges my dear."

Elizabeth was in shock. Free of charges? Well, that was good; but Beckett's calling her "dear" disturbed her a bit. "Oh really?"

"Yes actually. I do believe you remember a certain Commander Norrington."

JAMES. He must have taken the heart to Beckett! It made more sense now. "Yes, but why is it that I am in a cell if I am free?"

"Loyalty is not longer the currency of the realm Miss. Swann."

"I know, currency is."

"I admit, I was mistaken when I talked to you last. You must have misunderstood what I meant by currency, for not all currency is money. A hand in marriage could be another example I suppose."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We have to rescue them!!!" cried Will to the crew which consisted of merely Mary and Cotton.

"There's no point in it! We won't be able to do anything! There are only three of us and ones a mute."

"Squak. Shorty. Shorty. Squak."

"Shut it bird!"

Oh, it was useless. Their captain was gone, Jack was gone, half the crew was gone, Elizabeth was gone. No, He could not lose her. Not again. He could not leave her behind bars again. There was only one solution.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No!" She was NOT going to MARRY James Norrington!!! How could he even think she would say yes. "How he consider such a thing? I am engaged, no thanks to you."

"Well, I'm sorry then. The Commander is dining at six and invites you to join him. See you then."

"Ugh"

A/N: so, what do you think about this chapter. I'm not sure how this should go. PLEASE REVIEW. I mean, I really do like reviews!!! Enjoy!


End file.
